broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkshiny
'Creation' It was understood that dragons laid eggs, from which their offspring hatched. It is safe to assume that Darkshiny was born in the same manner as his kin. However, his birth as a 'God' was more to do with the religious beliefs of the Kobolds. Untold years of worship and reverence had possibly lifted him up to a spiritual level, that could not have been achieved on his own. Location The lair of Darkshiny was originally at the top of a rocky spire; one of many near the coast of the jungle. After this, the dragon had moved to an icy cave in the far north, eventually making it's final home at the very top of Noruzim Thakom. Appearance Darkshiny appeared as a very large dragon with thick, black, leathery skin and teeth twice the size of a Human arm. History The dragon known as Darkshiny has lived on the continent for longer than anyone can remember. It is possible he is one of the original inhabitants of the island, even before the Elves arrived here. Whether the dragon has a name of it's own is debatable, but it has never been uttered to any being. At some point, the dragon became the target of concentrated belief from the Kobolds of the area, seeing him as the avatar of their 'Darkshiny' moon god, a counterpart to the Sunmother. A thousand years of prayers and worship has developed a vague spiritual connection to the Kobolds and the dragon is starting to slowly grow a spark of the divine within himself. Despite this, Darkshiny is not immortal or invulnerable. Whilst it dwelt here, the other races treated it with suitable caution, steering clear wherever possible. When Grom Hammerhand stumbled upon the lair of the dragon, he found its small horde of gold, emeralds and other precious materials. Without thinking, or realising who the owner was, Grom stashed away the treasures and claimed them for the Dwarves. After discovering its lair had been raided, Darkshiny flew into a rage, searching the continent looking for the culprit responsible. Tracking them down to Noruzim Thakom, the dragon launched an assault on the Dwarven populace, who managed to fight it off, with both sides suffering considerable damage. A while after this, another Dwarf travelled to the roost to attempt to parley with the creature. Bord Lightaxe, owner of Lightbringer, stayed the dragon's wrath long enough to come to terms with it and vowed to make things right. A short time later, he returned with supplies and constructed an enormous golden bed, flanked by four obsidian posts. When Noruzim Thakom was abandoned, Darkshiny flew to the north to take the mountain as his own and made his lair at the top of the Grand Shaft. During his tenure in Noruzim Thakom, Darkshiny would have dealings with the Kobold Grub and the Elf King Koroth Na. At some point after this, a Dwarf named Torgen made it his mission to destroy the beast once and for all. Utilising the remains of a Forgotten Beast, he prepared an explosive that had the power to rend the mountain in two. It is unknown how close Torgen was to the dragon when he set the explosives off. However, when he did so, the Grand Shaft was reduced to rubble and the mountain was split in half all the way to the bedrock. Nothing remained of Darkshiny after this mighty cataclysm, save one of his eyes, which was found at the very bottom of the Fortress. At some point, Darkshiny, along with Beor Fellhammer used their powers to save a world from complete destruction. Behaviour As a particularly old and powerful dragon, Darkshiny held himself in very high regard; rarely admitting mistakes or acknowledging his limitations. Despite his somewhat arrogant nature, he holds no animosity towards the races, save when he was been wronged. Darkshiny does not value objects because of any intrinsic property, like the Kobolds valuing the 'shiny' aspect of a material. Rather, he has an innate ability to sense the 'sentimentality' of an object and he measures and collects wealth by that standard. Although he will keep gold and precious metals, he will often keep minor trinkets about his lair; one of his most prized possessions is an unremarkable gold coin given to him by a Kobold, that believed the coin had saved its life on multiple occasions. Similarly, he values the page of the Obliterata in his possession, as he can sense the incredibly value Zodd places on it. He would keep up to date on various geopolitical matters, as long as they were visible from the air and was intelligent enough to extrapolate information based on what he observed. His divine connection to the Kobolds still surprises and confuses him. It is clear this is affected the dragon in a clearly profound way, but the results of this have yet to be seen. Abilities Whilst incredibly powerful, his armoured scales are still able to be damaged. His one particular weakness is in the form of a missing scale on the back right side of his skull, a scar from his battle with Tyrean Cyanblade. As a dragon, he is able to breath fire hot enough to melt most constructs, whether they are made of stone or metal, given enough time. Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Gods and Spirits Category:Dragons